You're All I Want, You're All I Need
by kimmy77
Summary: Rachel seems to always know what Puck needs.


**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story! And all of the favorites and author alerts, you guys are awesome! **

**Also thanks to cheapen for reading over this and convincing me that it's not total and absolute crap. I love you Mel!**

**The title comes from the lyrics from the Lifehouse song "Everything". I don't own Lifehouse or Glee, it would be amazing if I did cause I could have lots of fun by I don't. **

**Reviews are love.**

Noah Puckerman was having a really shity week. The truth about who the real father of Quinn's baby had come out last week and everything in it's wake, well, had been utter crap.

Quinn still wouldn't have anything to do with him. He'd given up on the idea of a romantic relationship with her, but he still wanted to be there for the baby. She had told him thanks, but no thanks, she was doing this on her own.

Finn couldn't even look at him. Most of the school were whispering about him. And worst of all was the absolute melt down his mother had when he told her two days ago. She had screamed and cried and ranted and raved. The only reason Puck had even told her was because he couldn't stomach any more lies. It was exhausting and not only made his head hurt but his stomach twist into knots.

Now his stomach was knot free since the truth was out, but his head still hurt like a bitch. He'd gone downstairs to grab breakfast this morning and his mother had gone off on him again, giving him such a headache he had left for school a half hour early.

So now he was sitting in the empty choir room a full 15 minutes early for glee practice rubbing his temples. He was grateful for the silence that the empty room offered him.

All of a sudden Puck felt a small warm hand on his forearm. He opened his eyes to see Rachel Berry standing before him. _There goes the silence. _Rachel didn't say a word just took his hand and placed two Advil in it and then handed him the smallest bottle of water he'd ever seen. Then she sat down in the seat next to him and pulled out some sheet music.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Rachel just gave him a small smile and nodded her head at him.

* * *

Two weeks later Puck was once again in the choir room before anyone else. He was sitting on the piano bench with his guitar working on a melody. He had blank sheet music laying on top of the piano.

Rachel walked into the room and took her usual seat in the front row. Puck had been sitting next to her during glee practices for the last two weeks. Somehow being around her made him feel a little better. Rachel looked up and smiled at him and he grinned at her. He went back to working on his song, and then he reached behind his ear for a pencil and didn't find one there. Puck looked all around the top of the piano and the floor and still didn't see a pencil.

Then he felt a small warm hand on his forearm and turned to look at Rachel. She was holding a brand new, newly sharpened number two pencil in her hand. He took it and smiled at her.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Rachel just gave him another small smile and nodded her head at him.

* * *

_Of all girls for him to get pregnant Puck had to pick the biggest bitch in the entire state of Ohio. _That thought just kept bouncing around in Puck's head over and over again.

Puck tried to have a civil conversation with Quinn twenty minutes ago in the hall. All he had told her was that if she wanted to give the baby up for adoption that he would like to be involved in picking the couple that would get her. He didn't think that was asking to much. According to Quinn it was. She had told him absolutely not, she didn't want or need his opinion in anything regarding this baby. As far as she was concerned he had done enough. She then spun on her heal and stomped away. Leaving a very pissed off Puck behind, he had then punched the nearest locker as hard as he could.

So here he sat once again in the empty choir room staring at his bruised hand like an idiot. _Were all girls this damn hateful and I just didn't notice since all I wanted was some ass? _Puck thought. Cause Santana hadn't been a walk in the park either.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small warm hand on his forearm. _Rachel._ He looked up at her and she was standing there holding a ziplock bag full of ice. Puck smirked.

"How'd you…" he started. _How does she always know what I need?_

"I was in the classroom across the hall from you and Quinn. I heard the whole thing and heard you punch the locker. I…I didn't mean to eavesdrop Noah, I really didn't."

"It's fine Berry really."

"Well, I figured you wouldn't take care of that hand properly so I got this for you." And she held out the bag of ice.

"Thanks," he said. _I guess not ALL girls are hateful. _

Rachel just nodded her head and smiled at him before sitting down in her seat.

* * *

Three weeks after his "talk" with Quinn in the hall Puck had tried to talk to Finn in the boys locker room after basketball practice. Finn had shoved him into an open locker and told him to shut the hell up.

Puck was now once again sitting in the empty choir room with a balled up paper towel trying to get the back of his right arm to stop bleeding and it's hard as hell cause where the cut is located he can't see the damn thing. The stupid locker that Finn shoved him into had a sharp hinge on it that cut the shit out of his arm. _Fucking Finn the hulk Hudson! _

"Noah! You're bleeding!"

"Yeah, Berry, I know."

He felt her small warm hand on his arm and turned to her, he saw the concern in her brown eyes.

"I'll be fine Rach, really. Don't worry.""Let me see it." Rachel told him as she took the paper towel out of his hand and dropped in on the floor.

Noah sighed. "It's not a big deal, just a little cut. Don't freak."

"Finn did this didn't he? Kurt told me. And this cut came from one of those nasty lockers in that unsanitary room. It needs to be disinfected and bandaged. You don't know what kind of germs live in locker rooms Noah."

Puck just stared at her as she went around the room grabbing clean paper towels and a first aid kit. She poured some peroxide on the paper towel and held it to his cut. Then she dried it off with another paper towel. He watched her as she squirted some Neosporin on him and then took a big bandage and stuck in on his arm. She gave his arm one more look and then nodded her head obviously satisfied with her handiwork. He missed the feel of her hands on his arm when she was done.

"Will I live?"

Rachel smiled at him, "Yeah, I think you'll be ok."

"Thank you, for doing that. You, you didn't have to you know." Puck said.

Rachel nodded her head at him and said, "Your welcome."

* * *

Puck was walking up the hall towards the choir room when he saw Rachel and Quinn talking quietly in the doorway. _The hell is that about??_

Puck didn't know what to do. Should he walk through them into the room? Should he wait till they'd finished talking? He slowed down his pace and saw Rachel glance at him. She turned back to Quinn, said something and walked into the room.

Puck made his way to the door. When he heard, "Puck?"

He turned to Quinn and sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for her crap today. "Yeah?"

Quinn looked nervous and fidgeted. "Um, well… Maybe, I could…" She then took a huge breath and said very quickly, "It's been brought to my attention that I haven't been totally fair to you. So tomorrow I will bring you the information packets on the couples that want to adopt the baby and you can look them over and tell me which one you like best ok?"

Puck was stunned and all he could manage was a "Yeah, ok."

Quinn walked into the room and took a seat in the back row.

Puck stood at the door and stared at Rachel. Quinn wasn't doing this out of the goodness of her heart. Rachel must have talked her into it. A hint of a grin appeared on Puck's face as he slowly realized that in some way shape or form Rachel Berry had been taking care of him for the past few months. In little ways that all of a sudden meant more then any grand gesture ever could have. _She went to bat against Quinn for ME! _

He walked into the room and sat down beside her. Puck put his hand on her forearm and when she looked up at him his heart swelled in his chest, "Thank you Rachel. Thank you so much."

Rachel smiled at him and put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

Rachel walked up to Puck at his locker one day.

"Noah, we're friend right?" she asked.

Puck looked at her, "Yeah."

"And friends can say things to each other without getting mad at each other right?"

"Rach, if you have something to say just say it I won't get mad. Unless, did Finn ask you out?" Puck replied.

"What? No. Why would that make you…"

"Never mind that Rachel." Puck interrupted feeling like an idiot. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Noah, your dip habit is disgusting!" Rachel blurted out. "I'm sorry but it is. It's foul! And it's completely unhealthy. You're to good looking of a guy to put something as vile as dip in your mouth! So here, I got you this."

Puck looked down to see Rachel's small little hand thrusting something into his larger one.

"Ice Breakers Ice Cube gum?"

"Yup, it's yummy!" she replied. Rachel started walking down the hall when she looked over her shoulder and said, "And it's berry flavored."

Puck laughed. _That girl really is something else. And she is always looking out for me and helping me. And that last comment sounded kinda flirty. I wonder… Nah, there is no way that a girl like her could be into a guy like me, no way. Wait….Did she say I was good looking? _

He smiled all the way to his truck.

* * *

Puck is sitting on his bed going through the files of the couples that want to adopt his baby. It's as painful as he imagined it would be. It fucking sucks. He takes out his phone and texts Rachel.

**Puck: **U busy?

**Rachel: **Not really. What's up?

**Puck: **Going through the files, wanna come over and help me pick a couple?

**Rachel: **You have to do this on your own Noah.

**Puck: **U suck!

**Rachel: **Sorry.

**Puck: **I can't pick, I hate them all!

**Rachel: **No you don't.

**Puck: **Hate them all Berry!

**Rachel: **You hate the situation Noah.

**Puck: **That 2.

**Rachel: **Make 2 piles, yes and no piles. You have to like a few of them.

**Puck: **I hate u.

**Rachel: **I know.

Four hours later he texts her again.

**Puck: **U still up?

**Rachel: **Yes.

**Puck: **Picked a couple.

**Rachel: **And….

**Puck: **They are ok. Still sucks.

**Rachel: **Yeah it does.

**Puck: **Wanna eat lunch with me in the choir room tom?

**Rachel: **Sure.

**Puck: **Ok.

**Rachel: **Goodnight Noah.

**Puck: **Rach?

**Rachel: **Yeah?

**Puck: **I don't hate u.

**Rachel: **I know that too. J

Puck grins the next day when she gives him a bag of homemade cookies that she stayed up late last night making. They are peanut butter, his favorite.

* * *

Puck is sitting in the choir room waiting for glee to start. He's a little worried because Rachel isn't here yet. He see's Kurt flounce in and take a seat right behind him next to Mercedes.

"I have news!" he announces proudly.

Puck rolls his eyes. Kurt wishes he were Gossip Girl. And yes Puck has watched the show, Rachel loves it and he had to find out what the fuck was so appealing about Chuck Fucking Bass, cause Rachel went on and on about him one night. Turns out Chuck's kinda the man and he's got the hottest girl on the show in his bed so he didn't hate it.

"Spill!" Mercedes says.

"You'll never believe it! Finn asked Rachel out!"

At that bit of news Puck clenches his jaw so tight that he hears a pop.

"That's not news, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Mercedes tells him.

"That's not the unbelievable part! Rachel told Finn no! She turned him down!"

Puck turns around so fast that Kurt actually squeals in fright.

"What did you just say?" Puck asks.

"Finn asked Rachel out and she told him no."

"Are you sure?" Puck growls.

"Yes, I was standing a foot away from them. Heard the whole conversation." Kurt says proudly.

"What'd she say?"

"She told him that she was flattered but that the feelings that she had for him were just no longer there. Then he asked her if he couldn't try to bring them back and she told him that no, he couldn't. He asked her if she liked someone else and she said that yes she did, that she had liked someone else for awhile now and…"

Puck was up and out of his seat and running for the door before Kurt and Mercedes knew what was going on.

"Dear sweet Coco Chanel! You don't think that Rachel and Puck! That Puck and Rachel! I mean…"

"Yeah Kurt, I do think." replied Mercedes.

Puck saw her standing by her locker at the end of the hall, he jogged up to her.

"Heard Finn finally asked you out."

Rachel sighed. "Good news travels fast huh?"

"You turned him down?"

"I did," she replies still not facing him.

Puck puts his hand on her forearm and she turns around to look at him. He takes a step closer to her, "Why? He's who you've wanted all year. Why would you turn him down."

Rachel sighs, "I have not wanted him all year. In the past few months I have hardly given him a thought."

Puck doesn't want to read to much into this. But damn, he wants her. He's wanted her since she bandaged his arm, possibly before that. She's this tiny little force of nature that see's him and get's him and takes care of him. She laughs at his jokes and she doesn't put up with his nonsense. She got through the walls that he put up to keep people out and she did it with just a touch of her small hand.

He slides his hand down from her arm to twine their fingers together and he asks her, " Who do you want Rachel?" And he literally feels that his heart is in his throat. His green eyes boring into hers trying desperately to convey every feeling that he's ever had for her.

Rachel stares back at him and licks her lips before saying in a voice so small that if he wasn't standing so close to her he wouldn't have heard her, "You."

She pauses for a heartbeat and says a little louder, "I want you Noah."

_Hot fucking damn! Hell yes! _Puck is certain that he's never been happier in his whole life. She wants him! She turned Finn down for him! Maybe his life isn't total shit anymore. He's grinning at her like an idiot.

She's getting freaked out, he can tell. He still hasn't said anything and he really must look like lunatic grinning at her like this. She starts to fidget.

"I want you to Rachel. So damn much. You have no idea how much I want you."

The biggest most amazing smile broke out on her face after he says those words to her and then she says, "Show me."

Puck stroked the side of her face with the back of his fingers and when Rachel turned her face into his touch he smiled at her. He had kissed her before, months ago, but he wanted this kiss to be special, he wanted it to be perfect. Her arms went around his neck and his went around her waist as he pulled her to him. From the moment that their lips met he knew that he had never felt anything like this kiss. It was soft and it was passionate at the same time. His tongue traced her bottom lip and her mouth opened, when his tongue swept inside her mouth and he tasted her he almost started to tremble. She was sweet and warm and damn if she didn't taste like that gum she had given him. When he pulled back a breathless sigh escaped from Rachel's mouth and they both grinned.

"You're all I want Rach. But more then that you're all I need."

Rachel reached up on her toes and kissed him firmly on the lips one more time. Then she laced her hand through his a pulled him in the direction of that darn choir room.


End file.
